Solo
by Mery-Black
Summary: En medio de la batalla final, Draco se da cuenta de lo solo que está.


  
  
SOLO  
  
Levántate, ¿a qué esperas? Nadie te levantará. Todos te dejarán ahí, solo. Solo. Así he estado toda mi vida. Solo. Si no me levanto yo, ¿quién lo hará? Yo me he metido en esto, solo. Y solo tengo que salir.  
  
Pero, es que no puedo. ¿Cómo voy a salir, si nunca he conocido otra cosa? Me educaron así. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Podré conocer el amor algún día, tal vez? ¿Sabré lo que es? Pero yo no quiero seguir así, solo. Rodeado de gente, pero solo. ¿Moriré aquí, tal vez? Solo.  
  
Mama take this badge out of me,  
  
I can't use it any more,  
  
It's getting dark, too dark to see,  
  
Feels like I'm knocking on heaven's door.  
  
Nadie me echará de menos. Nadie preguntará por aquel Slytherin rubio, enemigo de Potter. ¿Crabbe y Goyle? No son nadie para mí. Porque siempre he estado solo. Quizás si hiciese un último esfuerzo podría levantarme... Ah, Draco, pero recuerda que volverías a caer. ¿Quién te sostendría, si estás solo?  
  
No puedo ni levantarme. Serví al Señor Tenebroso, y así me ha dejado. Solo. Porque también él ha estado solo toda su vida. No sabe lo que es querer, tener algo por lo que preocuparse. Hablas como si supieras lo que es. Pero tú tampoco lo sabes Draco, recuérdalo. Como si fuera posible olvidarlo.  
  
Knock, knock knocking on heaven's door.  
  
Knock, knock knocking on heaven's door.  
  
Knock, knock knocking on heaven's door.  
  
Knock, knock knocking on heaven's door.  
  
Quizás la muerte no sea tan mala. Quizás me venga bien. ¿Por qué no? A lo mejor al otro lado del velo te dan otra oportunidad. A lo mejor hay una vida mejor detrás de todo esto... ¿quién lo sabe? Solo los que están al otro lado. Padre... ¿pero acaso has tenido un padre, sucio Slytherin? No, a eso no se le podía llamar padre. Ni una madre, no he tenido familia. He estado solo.  
  
Qué dolor. Duele mucho. Duele más allá de lo imaginable. Si tan solo alguien pudiese calmar este dolor... Pero estás solo, y no tienes a nadie que lo alivie, Draco. Solo.  
  
¿Cómo he acabado aquí? Ya no oigo nada, no veo, solo oscuridad. En medio de la batalla final, pero sigo solo. Tirado en el suelo. Quizás la maldición de Weasley me haya hecho un favor. Quizás él ha sido la única persona que sabe que estoy aquí. Se ha molestado en pelear conmigo.  
  
Ahora que estoy aquí, deseo que Potter acabe con el señor Tenebroso. Ahora que siento todo este dolor, toda esta soledad. Ahora que ya no tengo salvación, deseo lo mejor para Potter. Porque quizás es el único que algún día pueda llegar a comprenderme. Él también creció solo. Pero él tuvo amigos. Yo no.  
  
Mama put my guns in the ground,  
  
I can't shoot them any more,  
  
That cold black cloud is coming down,  
  
Feels like I'm knocking on heaven's door.  
  
Que nadie se moleste en levantarme. Es que nadie se va a molestar, Draco. Es verdad, nadie se molestará. Ya no quiero quedarme aquí. Nada ni nadie me retiene. Nunca he tenido a nada ni a nadie. ¿Quién iba a preocuparse si yo... me fuera?  
  
Nadie, Draco, nadie. Vete ya. Pero ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para irme. ¿Se acabará alguna vez esta agonía? Quiero irme ya, por favor... Pero, ¿a quién se lo estás pidiendo, Draco, si no hay nadie ahí que te vaya a ayudar? ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Y tus amigos? ¿No están ni siquiera tus enemigos?  
  
Ellos sí que están. Son los únicos que están, que estuvieron siempre. Quizás los que yo creía mis enemigos son los que más bien me han hecho. Gracias a ellos comprendí... la pura verdad. Que estoy solo. Que en realidad no tengo a nadie. Ni siquiera puedo odiar. ¿Cómo ibas a poder, si no sabes amar, muchacho?  
  
Knock, knock knocking on heaven's door.  
  
Knock, knock knocking on heaven's door.  
  
Knock, knock knocking on heaven's door.  
  
Knock, knock knocking on heaven's door.  
  
Que se acabe pronto. Ya oigo voces. Veo algo. Es el velo... ahí, a mi alcance. Vamos, Draco, solo tienes que hacer un último esfuerzo. Ya me voy. Por fin. Mi cuerpo se eleva y pasa a través de una fina capa de algo inmaterial. Asciendo. Soy libre. Solo. 


End file.
